


Worthless

by Marleena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can be read as death fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Poetic, Post-Avengers Asgard, Torture, or Pre!FrostIron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleena/pseuds/Marleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic about what could have happened to Loki after he was send to Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

Blood was covering his back and dried to uncomfortable cocuun. That was ignored. His mind screaming him everything. Every single insult that anyone has ever shouted or whispered. Every single disapproving glance that has made home in his mind. Every single punch and every single strike of the whip, every single drop of venom and every single knife cut. Every time he was ropped of his right to say no, and he was taken. Every single needle penetration and every time he could not scream his pain. Every time when warm blood was running along his bony body. 

"Traitor!"  
"Liar!"  
"You are unworthy!"  
"Filth!"  
"You monster!"  
"Worthless!"  
"Coward!"  
"You should shame yourself!"

Hands cuffed in front of his body. Magic tied where it can't be reached. Burning around the mouth. Harsh words are beating ears. Shame. Shame. Bad. Evil. Evil. Worthles! Loud voice. Had been gentle before. Told stories about war and great deeds. Told lies. Lied. My son. Lied. Full of anger. Disapointment. Shamed. Loud, harsh voice announces the judgement. Death would be kinder. Loud, harsh voice does not stop. Does not listen defences. Nobody would. No body would believe a liar. Nobody would believe the teller of the tales. Nobody would believe bad, evil. Punishment! Punishment! 

Pain growns with every blow. Hard fist to the side. While the other side is erroded away. Magic is tearing bouth sides. Tries to fix every injury. Venop seaps out. Evaporises into air. Is replaced with cold metal. Sharp knife cuts deep. Into already broken skin. Pain is destroying mind. Mind. Innocent. Innocent.

"You were controlled? Yes?"  
"Too bright blue eyes!"  
"Too tired."  
Brown eyes. Brown hair. Blue glow from underneath shirt. Smile. Innocent. Relief. Somebody knows. Freedom. Freedom. Time to go. Wrists locked together. Mouth muffled. Sent home. Punishment. 

Smile. Brown eyes. Triumphant brown eyes. Happy brown eyes. Quick speach. Beautiful. Soft voice tells that everything will be just fine. Darkness.  
Green light flickers from fingertips. Eyes. Exhaustion. The knot has opened. Warmth takes over the bony figure. Familiar power. Weak. No notion of amount of energy. Have to try. Warm brown eyes. Green flicker. Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs fic that I'm confortable to post. I know that it is shor and that it does not follow canon in any way. I just really wanted to write something where Loki was just misunderstood and under mind control. I don't actually believe this scenario. 
> 
> English is not my firts language and I hope that if there are some mistakes you tell me so I can improve in my writing.


End file.
